What's New
The Farm Town release emails can be found in the Farm Town Forum under the News and Announcements thread. January 11th, 2016 '----' See Known Issues, More Information and Post Release Updates at the end of this post. Last info posted on'January 26th, 8:00PM'. Hi There, We just released a new version of the game with the following new features and bug fixes: EN ESPAÑOL AQUI 1. 42 x 42 expansions for farms 1 - 10: 20000000000 coins or 30 FarmCash 2. Improvements to the 'Show Work Info' feature: The 'Show Work Info' will now show a breakdown of all work available, each work will have a different color with a legend on the top left. Here are again the rules for this feature in both contexts: a) When 'Show Work Info' is requested while you are in the Market, it will show all work available for the specific Jobs you are trying to hire b) When 'Show Work Info' is requested from the 'Show Names' window, it will show all work available for the currently selected tool. If you don't have any tool selected, it will show all work available for any tool. Also, frozen flowers are now ignored and not counted on the results. On the next release they will also be ignored in the Farm Stats window. 3. Employee Mode Improvements: When working as an employee or Super Neighbour, when work is finished for the current tool and there is more work available on the farm, the next tool will be selected automatically. 4. 16 x 16 Crop Tools: Seeder and Harvest-Plant Combine are now available in 16 x 16 mode, this will allow you to perform farming operations over 256 fields at a time. 5. Performance Optimizations and Improvements released today: - The 'Highlight Fertilized Crops/Trees' option in the preference window show a yellow glow effect on each item that is fertilized in the farm however this effect may slow down the farm especially on slower computers. As an alternative, you can disable this effect and instead look at the background color of the top oval containing the farm name, if it's Olive Green instead of brown then the farm is fertilized. - Added 'Show Ponds' option to the Preferences Window - Better performance of single tools - The XP/Coins floating info text was shown too low sometimes interfering with farming work - When highlighting items especially trees the highlighted item was overlapped by the info text - Removed Spanish and French translations, they were never fully completed and currently had translation errors as well - Farmer storage content is sent to the browser only if needed, reducing bandwidth BugFix: In the 'Farm Stats' window while waiting on the results, if you moved the mouse outside the window, for example to access another tab in the browser, you may have experienced a Timeout message BugFix: Sometimes after releasing a tool, a section of the farm remained highlighted until a refresh was done 6. Performance Optimizations and Improvements released during the past 3 weeks: - When working as an employee or Super neighbour your avatar will not move anymore as you farm, same as when you are working solo, however other users in the farm will see your avatar moving, so they have a better idea of which section of the farm you are working on. - Before this release we had 6 zoom levels, from 1 (fully zoomed out) to 6 (fully zoomed in). We just added another zoom level between 1 and 2 to make the jump less abrupt. - After using the irrigator/water sprinkler we now show the feedback message as a floating text instead of the usual message box, so no extra click is required. - After using the manure spreader we now show the feedback message as a floating text instead of the usual message box, so no extra click is required. However this change only applies to those who have the green manure spreader. - When you mouse over your water items you will now see the Growth time as well even if you don't have any fishing tool selected. - When fishing with the pole or boat, the small water circle animation or the net is now shown right where you clicked, not an inch below. - Super neighbours and regular players invited to design together can now freeze and unfreeze flowers. - Less bandwidth consumed while farming, which could have a positive impact on performance, specially for users with slower internet connections. BugFix: There was an issue with the Eye that after using the water can, sprinkler and other tools, the worked items were not coming back to a visible state even after releasing the tool. BugFix: Fixed the old bug of watering flowers and then not been able to harvest them right away unless the farm was reloaded. BugFix: When finishing working a farm, after changing farms the XP and coins suddenly changed. BugFix: Super neighbours with all permissions allowed for designing can't use the green hand when the employer has the green hand but the Super neighbour does not own one. BugFix: Ordering by Level in the neighbour bar was not working for users with very high XP 7. Ice Fishing Supplies Factory (FC): Produces Ice Fishing Supplies. Ice Hole Insulator Ice Fishing Scoop Ice Fishing Sled Ice Picks Ice Auger Ice Fishing Shelter Ice Fishing Pole Jack Trap 8. Car Dealer Supplies Factory (Coins): Produces Car Dealer Supplies. Portable Display Ramps Paper Mat Suggestion Box Giant Balloon Key Storage Board Velvet Rope Car Lot Flags Air Dancer New products in other facilities: Velvet Textile Roll in the Textile and Spinning Mill. 9. British Restaurant (FC): Produces British food. Pigs in Blankets Ocean Pie Scotch Eggs Sausage and Chips Shepherds Pie Beef Wellington Beef w/ Yorkshire Rhubarb Crumble 10. Car Dealer (Coins): Provides Car Retail Services and can be stocked with products from the Car Dealer Supplies Factory. Enjoy! --Raul Post-Release Updates - January 12th, 4:00AM - We just unchecked the 'Highlight fertilized crops/trees' preference option for all users. As mentioned in the notes of this release, this option may slow down the game and is not really needed at this point, as you can instead look at the background of the top oval containing the farm name, if it's Olive Green it means the farm is fertilized. However, if you still want to have the yellow glow effect on the fertilized items, exactly like it was before, just go to the Preference Window and enable again the 'Highlight fertilized crops/trees' option, just click the green tick when asked for confirmation. Post-Release Updates - January 12th, 3:00PM - Fixed an X025 error when buying animals from the store. Post-Release Updates - January 14th, 12:00AM - When working super neighbour farms, if you are allowed to plant, the harvest storage counters of the super neighbour will be refreshed every time you navigate to another farm, so when you need to open it's storage to pick a seed, each crop stored quantity is updated automatically based on the work you did on previous farms. This was the way it was working before the latest release. Post-Release Updates - January 14th, 4:00PM - Fixed a bug where a 'Joining Room' messages remained in the screen indefinitely while changing farms. Post-Release Updates - January 15th, 7:00PM - Released the British Restaurant. Known Issues - None. July 29, 2010 1. New Tree and Crops: Almond Tree (as gift) Barley Hops Oats 2. Delete Tool Improvements: -When you are remodeling and deleting multiple cheap items, you have the option now to skip the Confirmation Dialog during that game session -If you have the required trophy to sell items on the game, when you delete an item, the Mayor will automatically auction it and will give you some coins back -Sometimes farms ended up corrupted for some reason and the delete tool was not able to delete fields or items, moving forward, the delete tool should be able to work all the time 3. The animal storage limit on each building has been increased to 100 animals of each type. 4. Fishing on non-farmcash lakes, rivers and ponds is now as fast as fishing on the farmcash versions: You should catch a fish on every click, assuming that you have not clicked yet on that position before. Farm Cash versions still have the advantage of having more fish variety. 5. Fishing Boat and Net (FC): If you still want more speed while fishing, you can buy the Boat on the tool section, which contains a net that will speed up the fishing up to 9 times. 6. Item Alternative View: Some users suggested that some facilities looked too cartoonish. We just introduced one alternative version for the Snack Factory and the Food Preserve Factory. If you own them alredy, you don't have to pay again, just click on them and select 'Switch View' to check the other available view. It will function exactly like the previous one. They are still not on the store yet, will be soon. 7. More products for existing facilities: Here is the list: Strawberry Ice cream Bar and Honey Ice Cream in the Ice Cream Factory Blended Juice (apple/raspberry/cherry) and Lemon Juice in the Juice Factory Honey Popcorn and Sunflower Seeds in the Snack Factory Sunflower Wreath and Boutonnier/Corsage in the Flower Shop Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwich and Tuna Sandwich in the Sandwich Restaurant Lemon Drops in the Confectionery Factory Pumpkin Pie in the Bakery Canned Tuna and Peanut Butter in the Food Preserve Factory Supreme Pizza in the Pizza Restaurant Guacamole in the Taco Restaurant 8. Cereal Factory (Coins): Allows you to produce breakfast cereals: Crispy Rice Corn Flakes Oats and Corn Flakes Strawberry Shredded Wheat Cinnamon Oats Granola 9. Bee Farm (FC): Allows you to produce Honey. 10. Oast and Malt House (Coins): Allows you to dry your hops and malt the barley for brewing beer. Notice is Oast (not Oats), Oast Houses are buildings specifically designed to dry hops, used in beers. 11. Brewery: Allows you to produce Beer and Sake. You can order the Yeast from the Semi-Trailer truck. Farm Town Beer Farm Town Strong Beer Farm Town Peach Beer Farm Town Honey Beer Farm Town Sake July 17, 2010 5th Farm *Tree Shaker Tool to harvest trees much faster available on the Tools section on the store *Natural Remedy Shop and Furniture Factory as new facilities, Aloe Vera, Ginseng and Feathers from Turkeys can now be used on these facilities *Edit Tool, allows you to move items and redesign your farms much faster July 1, 2010 * Axe Tool to chop Pine Trees, Oak Trees, Bamboo, and Cinnamon Trees *You can start up to 10 batches at once in your Facilities *Product filters on the Marketplace and Storage windows *New ground types in the Paths section in the Store *Tea was added to the Store under the Seeds tab June 18, 2010 June 7, 2010